Yes I Will
by inndhhuchiha
Summary: Pernikahan seperti apa yang akan didapatkan Naruto?


**Yes, I Will**

**Disc : Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warn : BL/Shounen-Ai, OOC SANGAT, gaje, abal, typo(s), DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pair : SasuNaru**

**A/N : ini merupakan sekuel dari ****'****Ma.. Ma.. Marry Me Dobe****'.**

**Atas saran dan dukungan dari pihak-pihak yang suka dengan cerita abal saya maka saya persembahkan ini untuk mereka. Junior saya tercintoh *halah* Cinderella Nisa dimanapun kau berada, teman-teman dari grup 'Fanfiction? Yes I'm there!' dan 'Author FFn' yang secara tidak langsung telah ****sangat ****banyak membantu saya, REVIEWERS yang dengan baik hatinya bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk mereview fict abal saya. Hontou ni Arigatou. Gomawo. Thank you very much.**

**Enjoy~**

Sebuah pemandangan taman kota yang rindang dengan pepohonan teduh dan danau buatan serta angsa-angsa yang berenang di permukaannya terpantul dari iris sapphire biru seorang pemuda. Pemuda itu tengah duduk berdua dengan seorang gadis berambut soft pink cantik di sebuah bangku taman yang letaknya persis di depan danau.

Haaahh~ pemuda itu menghembuskan nafas panjang saat gadis beriris emerald itu selesai dengan ceritanya. Gadis itu menceritakan betapa bahagianya dia setelah menikah. Wajah putihnya memang terlihat sangat berkilau, berseri-seri saat membagi kebahagiaan pernikahannya pada sahabatnya, pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"Aku ingin kau segera menyusulku, Naru", sahut gadis itu riang dengan senyumnya yang begitu manis terkembang.

"Kurasa tidak dalam waktu dekat, Sakura-chan", kata pemuda blonde, Naruto Namikaze dengan raut wajah lemas, namun tetap ada senyuman di wajahnya untuk ikut merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya.

"Tentu saja dalam waktu dekat, Naru. Sasuke kan sudah melamarmu", Sakura meyakinkan Naruto dan berusaha mengembalikan keriangan pemuda blonde di sampingnya.

"Doakan saja agar proyek yang ditanganinya segera rampung. Sasuke bilang, kami akan membicarakan masalah pernikahan setelah dia selesai menangani proyeknya dengan Inuzuka Inc.", jawab Naruto sedikit bersemangat.

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar keyakinan dalam nada suara Naruto. "Tentu saja!", sahutnya riang.

Sakura lalu memeluk Naruto, membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Naruto namun dengan suara yang amat pelan hingga Naruto tidak dapat mendengarnya dengan baik. "Kau akan bahagia Naruto".

"Naru, aku harus pulang untuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk Lee. Kau mau pulang sekalian?", tanya Sakura setelah melihat jam digital di pergelangan tangannya menunjukkan pukul 5 pm.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, aku masih mau di sini. Kau pulang saja dan siapkan makanan yang enak untuk suamimu", jawab Naruto dengan senyum cerianya yang khas.

Sakura meninggalkan Naruto sesaat kemudian. Naruto menatap langit kemerahan yang sangat indah senja itu, dihirupnya udara kebebasan sebanyak mungkin. Diingatnya kembali pernyataan Sasuke malam itu yang memintanya untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya dengan kotak dark blue berisi cincin blue sapphire yang kini melingkar di jari manisnya. Naruto mengangkat tangannya, memamerkan pada dunia sebuah kilauan yang dia dapatkan dari kekasihnya, kilauan yang sungguh berharga baginya. Kilauan yang lebih indah dari langit senja yang kemerahan.

**.**

**.**

"Menurutmu aku harus melakukan ini, Sakura?", tanya sebuah suara baritone di ujung sambungan.

"Lakukan saja!", tegas Sakura.

"Kau tahu aku tidak ingin menyakitinya bukan?", suara baritone itu terdengar ragu dengan perintah Sakura. Ada nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya.

"Aku jauh mengenalnya dibandingkan kau. Kau tidak akan menyakitinya jika kau menyampaikannya dengan baik. Mengerti!", tegas Sakura lagi lalu memutuskan sambungan secara sepihak. Sakura benar-benar tidak mengerti akan pemuda Uchiha itu, dia telah memutuskan tapi kini dia ragu dengan keputusannya.

"Benar-benar orang yang menyebalkan!", tukas Sakura jutek.

**.**

**.**

Seorang pemuda raven keluar dari kamar ganti dengan menggunakan setelan tuxedo putih. Disusul seorang pemuda ber tattoo segitiga terbalik di kedua pipinya keluar dari bilik ganti di sebelahnya dengan tuxedo putih yang persis. Mereka sedang fitting baju.

"Apa ukurannya sudah pas?", tanya gadis berambut cepol dua, pemilik 'Tenten Bridal'.

"Ya, aku merasa nyaman menggunakannya", jawab pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Bagaimana denganmu Kiba?", tanya Sasuke pada pemuda di sebelahnya yang bernama Kiba.

"Ya, kurasa ini cocok", jawab Kiba singkat.

Sasuke tersenyum sesaat memandangi tuxedo yang membalut tubuh Kiba lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Uchiha lain yang tengah duduk di sofa di sudut ruangan.

"Bagaimana aniki?", tanya Sasuke.

"Kalian terlihat amazing. Cocok", komentar Itachi dengan senyum bahagia melihat adiknya akan segera menikah.

**.**

**.**

Naruto duduk di beranda kamarnya memegang sebuah kalender meja dan spidol merah. Dia melingkari tanggal ulang tahunnya 10 Oktober yang tinggal 2 hari lagi. Naruto menghela nafas panjang memandangi kilauan bintang di langit. Sapphire birunya mengerjap beberapa kali, meneteskan kristal bening yang membasahi pipinya. Naruto mengangkat tangan tannya, membuka jari-jari tangannya, sekali lagi memamerkan pada dunia kilauan sapphire biru di jarinya yang jauh lebih indah dari ribuan bintang di langit.

Naruto menatap Iphone yang tergeletak di sampingnya, tidak ada panggilan ataupun pesan dari Sasuke, kekasihnya. Naruto benar-benar gelisah, dia tidak mendapat kabar dari Sasuke 10 hari ke belakang. Naruto terus berusaha menghubungi Sasuke, terus mengiriminya pesan agar Sasuke memberinya kabar. Namun, sampai sekarang tidak ada respon dari kekasihnya itu. Naruto galau.

Sasuke pasti sangat sibuk sampai tidak sempat menghubunginya, bahkan untuk membalas pesan Naruto pun tidak, itu yang selalu dipikirkan Naruto saat risau mengingat kekasih hatinya. Naruto begitu merindukan pemuda raven yang selalu menghiasi hatinya, Naruto merindukan sentuhan lembutnya yang mampu membawanya ke nirwana, tatapan onyxnya yang penuh cinta, suara baritonenya saat dia mengucapkan 'Hn' andalannya, rambut ravennya yang mirip pantat ayam, senyum tipisnya yang samar, dekapan hangatnya, Naruto merindukan semua yang dimiliki pemuda itu.

**.**

**.**

Dekorasi pernikahan bernuansa putih di taman belakang keluarga Uchiha telah siap untuk menyambut pernikahan Uchiha bungsu yang akan digelar besok. Persiapan pernikahan yang dilakukan sangat mendadak, hanya sekitar 2 minggu namun sudah cukup memuaskan untuk sang Uchiha. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang ingin berepot-repot ria mengurus tetek bengek pernikahan, dia termasuk pria simple yang bisa melakukan pernikahan hanya dengan mencatatkan pernikahan di catatan sipil. Menurutnya, hal terpenting dari sebuah pernikahan bukanlah pesta meriah yang mengiringi ikrar suci penyatuan dua insan, namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakan keduanya lah yang paling penting. Asal mereka berdua sudah bahagia, pesta meriah bukanlah persoalan penting lagi.

Tapi toh, Sasuke tetap melakukannya juga demi orang yang dia cintai.

"Kiba!", panggil Sasuke dari beranda di lantai 2. Kiba yang tengah mengatur dekorasi taman mengalihkan pandangannya menjawab panggilan Sasuke.

"Tangkap aku!", perintah Sasuke. Dia lalu memanjat beranda dan melompat turun, Kiba reflex menangkap tubuh Sasuke dengan tubuhnya (baca : Kiba ditimpa Sasuke). Sasuke segera mengangkat tubuhnya, berdiri bertolak pinggang di depan Kiba yang masih berusaha memberdirikan tubuhnya yang serasa remuk karena kejatuhan 'Sasuke'.

"Sudah kusuruh kau menangkapku, bodoh", Sasuke mendelik ke arah Kiba.

"Kau tidak mengenal yang namanya tangga ya, Sasuke?", balas Kiba melotot.

"Kalian ini..", komentar Sai yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang Kiba.

Sasuke hanya memutar onyxnya lalu berjalan melintasi taman untuk mengecek dekorasi. Kiba masuk ke dalam rumah untuk mengecek apakah tubuhnya masih bisa dipakai untuk pesta pernikahan besok. Dalam hati dia terus mengutuk Sasuke dengan semua sumpah serapah yang dia punya.

"Kenapa aku harus mengenalnya?", keluh Kiba.

**.**

**.**

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bel pintu membangunkan Naruto di pagi yang cerah. Diliriknya display Iphone-nya yang menunjukkan pukul 5 AM. Naruto menggeliat di atas tempat tidurnya.

Ting tong!

Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya sedang keluar kota, jadi dia tahu kalau dia sendiri yang harus membuka pintu untuk tamunya yang tidak tahu jam bangun dan berjalan keluar untuk membuka pintu.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana, Naruto mengucek-ucek matanya memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah.

BRAAAKK!

Naruto membanting pintu sekeras mungkin karena merasa dipermainkan di pagi yang cerah itu. Namun, belum sempat dia melangkah menjauh dari pintu Naruto merasa tadi dia melihat sesuatu. Dibukanya lagi pintu putih itu dan Naruto menemukan kotak putih sebesar kardus indomie.

Naruto membawa masuk kotak misterius itu dan menaruhnya di meja dapur. Sedangkan dirinya kembali ke kamar dan melanjutkan tidurnya, tidak terpikir olehnya untuk mengintip isi dari kotak putih itu.

Naruto akhirnya puas tidur saat matahari sudah bersinar terik, jam menunjukkan pukul 1 PM.

Naruto menguap dan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya. Naruto turun menuju dapur untuk sarapan plus makan siang. Karena kampus sedang libur, makanya dia tidur sampai puas. Jarang-jarang kan bisa tidur sampai jam segitu. Selesai makan Naruto baru menyadari keberadaan kotak putih yang tadi pagi dipungutnya di depan pintu.

Ditelusuri kotak itu dari sisi ke sisi, tidak ada nama pengirimnya. Hanya ada nama Naruto Namikaze sebagai orang yang dituju oleh kotak tersebut.

Tanpa buang waktu, Naruto lalu membuka kotak tersebut dengan kasar tapa berperike-kotak-an.

Setelan tuxedo putih.

Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya tidak mengerti. Siapa yang mengirimkannya setelan tuxedo putih yang terlihat dan tercium masih baru lengkap dengan sepatu, kaus tangan, kaus kaki dan bunga mawar putih serta selembar kertas memo.

**Pakai ini untuk ke rumahku nanti jam 7 malam. Ada perjamuan makan malam.**

**Jangan terlambat, Dobe!**

Naruto terbelalak. Dia tahu persis siapa yang mengirimkan kotak putih itu. Naruto tersenyum dan bersorak kegirangan.

"Yahahaha, akhirnya aku bisa ketemu Teme!".

Naruto melakukan selebrasi atas kebahagiaannya dengan berjoget 'goyang gayung' yang sedang populer di kalangan remaja saat ini.

**.**

**.**

Kediaman Uchiha terlihat sepi malam itu. Tidak ada yang menyambut Naruto saat pemuda blonde itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki rumah Sasuke. Naruto mengelilingi ruang tamu yang luasnya 25 meter persegi itu dengan tatapan mencari-seorang-Uchiha-Sasuke.

Naruto lalu naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamar Sasuke. Lantai 2 juga sepi. Tidak ada tanda-tanda adanya kehidupan manusia.

Kamar Sasuke juga sepi saat Naruto memasukinya. Namun, tiba-tiba LCD laptop Sasuke menyala dengan terang.

**KELUAR! BELOK KANAN!**

"Apa maksudmu Teme?", gumam Naruto kesal.

Namun, diikutinya perintah yang tertera di LCD itu. Dia keluar lalu belok kanan. Naruto menemukan kertas berbentuk panah di lantai yang menunjuk ke arah tangga. Naruto mengikuti panah itu dan sampai di tangga.

"Perasaan tadi tidak ada tebaran mawar di sini", gumam Naruto melihat tebaran mawar merah di setiap anak tangga yang tadinya saat dia naik ke kamar Sasuke tidak ada.

Naruto mulai bertanya-tanya dalam hati. "Apa mungkin Sasuke akan melamarku 2 kali?".

Sesampainya di anak tangga terbawah Naruto menemukan pita merah panjang yang mengarah ke taman belakang. Naruto mengikuti jalinan pita itu sampai ke pintu, Naruto berusaha membuka pintu untuk akses ke taman belakang namun tidak bisa terbuka.

"Kenapa dikunci sih? Kenapa juga taman belakang jadi gelap?", geram Naruto. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun di taman belakang karena tidak ada cahaya, jendela dan pintu seperti ditutupi oleh tirai sehingga cahaya lampu dari rumah tidak dapat sampai menerangi taman belakang.

Ada sepucuk surat di bawah kaki Naruto tiba-tiba, padahal tadi tidak ada apa-apa.

**KITA PUTUS DOBE!**

Naruto terkejut dengan tulisan di surat tersebut. Amarahnya membuncah namun tak dapat dia keluarkan.

"Apa-apaan Teme brengsek itu!", kata Naruto gemetar menahan amarahnya yang siap meledak dan menghancurkan kediaman Uchiha.

Tangan Naruto gemetar meremas surat bodoh yang dibuat oleh Sasuke.

Belum selesai Naruto mengatasi gemetarnya, sebuah surat kembali menyembul dari bawah pintu.

Naruto mengambil surat itu dengan cepat dan membacanya.

**AKU SUDAH MENEMUKAN PENDAMPING HIDUPKU!**

JDERRR!

Seperti ada petir di rumah Sasuke. Naruto murka? Lebih dari itu.

"TEME BRENGSEK! KELUAR KAU!", teriak Naruto tanpa kendali. Ditendangnya pintu di depannya hingga pintu itu jebol.

Tiba-tiba lampu di rumah Sasuke mati semua.

Gelap gulita.

Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan tanpa kontrol segera ciut. Naruto memang takut akan kegelapan. Naruto maju beberapa langkah menuju taman, berharap dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja cahaya dari bulan, namun dia tidak mendapatkan apapun selain kegelapan pekat.

Naruto terduduk lemas memeluk lututnya. Terisak.

Sebuah dekapan hangat merangkul tubuhnya yang gemetar. Naruto tidak berontak, dia mengenali dekapan hangat itu, milik Sasuke. Ya tangan itu meilik Sasuke.

Naruto yakin Sasuke pasti akan selalu ada untuknya, selalu ada memeluknya saat tidak ada cahaya yang mampu ditemukan Naruto dalam hidupnya.

"Teme brengsek!", isak Naruto dalam dekapan Sasuke.

"Aku ingin putus darimu Dobe!", kata Sasuke tegas.

Naruto terisak, dia sebenarnya ingin berontak, ingin memukul kepala Sasuke sekarang juga, ingin membanting Sasuke dengan segenap tenaganya, namun karena suasana gelap itu Naruto tidak mampu melakukannya dan hanya mampu terisak di dada seorang Uchiha. Seseorang yang ingin memutuskan ikatan mereka.

"Aku sudah menemukan pendamping hidupku!", kata Sasuke lagi.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, tidak ingin melepaskan Sasuke. Dia ingin menulikan telinganya saat itu.

"Aku sudah menemukanmu, Naruto", ucap Sasuke lembut.

Naruto tertegun dalam isaknya. Apa maksudnya itu?, batin Naruto.

"Aku ingin kita putus pacaran dan melanjutkan ikatan kita ke jenjang pernikahan, Dobe", jelas Sasuke membuat Naruto semakin tertegun akan kata-kata Sasuke.

"Will you marry me?", bisik Sasuke lembut.

"Aku tidak salah dengar kan, Tuhan?", gumam Naruto pelan.

"Teme! Jangan mempermainkanku brengsek!", pekik Naruto, tubuhnya bergetar. Entah kenapa dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat itu. Kepala Naruto makin tenggelam dalam dada Sasuke.

Naruto bisa merasakan tangan hangat Sasuke kini ada di bawah dagunya, menarik wajah Naruto ke atas, mendekat ke wajah Sasuke. Naruto bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke, wangi Sasuke. Bibir mereka bersatu dalam sebuah kecupan hangat. Naruto masih menutup matanya, dia mulai tidak peduli dengan kegelapan di sekitarnya dan hanya berfokus pada bibir Sasuke.

Namun Sasuke dengan cepat mengakhiri ciuman itu. Lampu menyala.

Naruto membuka sapphire birunya dan melihat pemandangan yang tidak bisa dia percaya. Naruto mengerjap beberapa kali. Memandangi taman belakang Sasuke yang sudah disulap menjadi tempat untuk mengikrarkan janji pernikahan antara 2 insan. Nuansa putih membalut taman bunga itu, lampu-lampu taman telah bersinar memperlihatkan wajah para tamu yang kini memenuhi kursi-kursi yang telah disediakan. Naruto menatap para undangan satu persatu. Di sana ada Kaa-san dan Tou-sannya, orang tua Sasuke, ada Sakura dan Lee, Itachi dan Ino, Sai, Kiba, Neji dan Gaara, serta teman-temannya yang lain. Naruto menatap mereka semua tidak percaya.

Kini Naruto menatap Sasuke, menuntut penjelasan atas semua yang terjadi. Sasuke tidak menjelaskan apapun, digenggamnya tangan Naruto menuju ke panggung di depan para tamu.

Kedua pemuda dengan tuxedo putih itu kini telah ada di hadapan seluruh tamu. Sasuke dan Naruto saling berhadapan, memandang ke dalam mata masing-masing. Onyx bertemu sapphire blue.

Sasuke membuka mulutnya. "Naruto, for a lifetime I will by your side, loving you, cherishing you through the snow and rain, I will protect you. I don't like lies, I don't like doubt. Stay with me, even as we age. I want to go about it smiling. Would you marry me? Would you spend your days with me?".

Sasuke menatap Naruto, dia menghela nafas panjang. Baru kali ini dia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata yang begitu panjang untuk Naruto.

"Through hardships and difficulties?", tanya Naruto dengan wajah sumringah.

"I do. I will always be there", jawab Sasuke mantap.

"Will you promise me just one thing? That no matter happens, we will love each other. That's it!", tanya Naruto untuk yang terakhir.

"Yes, I will, Naruto", jawab Sasuke semakin mantap, dia tidak pernah merasa seyakin ini.

Mereka saling bertukar cincin perak yang telah disiapkan Sasuke. Cincin sederhana dengan tulisan nama mereka berdua. Menurut Sakura, Naruto bukanlah type yang suka dengan barang-barang mewah, Naruto lebih suka yang sederhana namun bermakna.

Para tamu berdiri dan bertepuk tangan menyambut pasangan bahagia itu. Naruto tersenyum begitu lebar di samping Sasuke. Dia merasa harus tersenyum lebih lebar lagi untuk menunjukkan pada dunia betapa bahagianya dia telah menjadi bagian dari hidup Sasuke. Begitupun dengan Sasuke, dia sudah tak sanggup berkata-kata. Hanya senyum yang selalu terpancar di wajah porselennya yang mulus. Sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang kita dapatkan di wajahnya.

Sasuke dan Naruto merasa bahwa seluruh kebahagiaan di dunia telah mereka dapatkan saat itu.

"Happy Birthday, my Dobe", bisik Sasuke lembut lalu mengecup bibir Naruto dengan lembut. Membuat Naruto tersenyum dengan rona merah di pipinya. "Maaf karena saat kau menikah denganku kau tidak mendapatkan pernikahan impianmu, mungkin kau akan mengalami banyak kesulitan dan kesusahan. Tapi kuharap kau tidak akan menyesalinya".

"Kali ini kau banyak bicara. Bagaimana bisa aku menyesal jika yang kudapat adalah kado terindah, Teme? Bersamamu adalah imipian seumur hidupku", balas Naruto lalu balas memberi kecupan hangat pada kadonya itu.

**.**

**FIN**

**.**

_**For a lifetime I will by your side**_

_**Loving you**_

_**Cherishing you through the snow and rain**_

_**I will protect you**_

_**I don't like lies, I don't like doubt**_

_**Stay with me, even as we age**_

_**I want to go about it smiling**_

_**Would you marry me?**_

_**Would you spend your days with me**_

_**Through hardships and difficulties**_

_**I do. I will always be there**_

_**Will you promise me just one thing?**_

_**That no matter happens, we will love each other**_

_**That's it**_

_**Yes, I will**_

kata-kata ini saya ambil dari translate-an asli lagunya SUPER JUNIOR

**Ini masih masuk kategori songfic gak?**

**.**

**Kyaaaaaaaaa hahaha akhirnya selesai XD**

**Tulis kilat sambil dengerin lagunya Super Junior-Marry U**

**Saya lagi tergila-gila sama SUJU seh hahaha**

**Suaranya Yesung sama Kyuhyun tuh bikin melting**

**Ngeliat mereka ber-13 seperti membawa banyak inspirasi untukku**

**LOVE SUPER JUNIOR**

***abaikan***

**Jelek? OOC minta ampun? Abal banget? Banyak typo? Alur cepat? EYD gagal?**

**Saya masih banyak kekurangan, jadi dengan kerendahan hati saya mohon review dari readers yang baik hati tidak sombong dan rajin menabung..**

**Salam cinta :***


End file.
